


stalwart defender

by emblem_oracle



Series: Fictober 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fictober 2016, Gen, Mild Blood and Injury, prisoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblem_oracle/pseuds/emblem_oracle
Summary: Prompt: Righteous// Ike defends a recently captured prisoner.Fictober 2016 entry. Week Three submission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be longer but this is already really late :P Better try again next time!

The chain swung back and forth and he found himself counting every creak, every echo, as they neared him.

_…17, 18, 19, 20…_

The chain swung on. It dangled before the prisoner's hands, attaching their wrists together in a sort of union. His pale fingers were straight, like they were in prayer, but no follower of Ashnard dared to pray towards higher powers.

The prisoner stopped before him, feet coated in dried blood and the mud of the field. He was a male – although he was built much like a woman. A cloak concealed his hair and a streak of blood was drawn across his cheek.

One of his eyes were missing but the one that remained was scarlet.

Abnormal.

Narrowed into a constant glare.

Ike regarded the prisoner for a moment as the soldier passed him a piece of parchment. The boy stared back at him with his sole eye but he betrayed nothing in emotion.

"Who is this?"

The boy gave his hands a small tug but the chain did nothing more than rattle.

"His name is Soren – we do not know his last name – and he was a Daein soldier. He is charged with orchestrating many of the Daein army's battle strategies of late. He has been the cause of many deaths on our part, sir."

Ike nodded. The boy looked young; perhaps even younger than Mist, but his sole eye told a story of wisdom and harsh living. He could very well be older than he looked.

The soldier continued. "We captured him during our last battle, sir. However, we would turn to you to decide on what we should do with him now."

"Alright," Ike said. "Give me the chain. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Soren's eyes suddenly grew sharp, wide and aware. The soldier reached to pass Ike the end of the chain…

There was a clash.

The chain almost slid out of his hands.

Soren leaned backwards, pulling against the chain with all he could muster. If Ike had caught on a moment later, his gambit could have very well succeeded. However, the boy was not in luck. Ike had found his grip on the chain and held him still with minimal effort.

Soren's scarlet eyes suddenly reminded him of blood. They held more venom and hatred at their core than anything Ike had ever seen.

The boy cursed under his breath but Ike was unable to catch it.

There was a blur of green and then a crack sounded. Soren stumbled; boots catching in the mud. His grunt was low and suppressed in his throat.

"Filthy half-breed!" The soldier hissed, palm already raised high to strike again. Soren watched him with a glare but no outward sign of pain. "How dare you insult our General!"

"No need to hit him," Ike said with a scowl. Soren's eyes flickered towards him again. "Anyone in his position would do the same."

"Do not compare us beorc to his _kind_ , General Ike," the soldier muttered, lowering his arm.

"Just because he is from Daein does not make him filthy or a half-breed," Ike said simply. "I will not allow violence towards prisoners in Princess Elincia's army, especially when the victim is a child."

"His appearance is deceptive. He is not as young as he looks."

"Still, your treatment of him was cruel. You are dismissed."

The soldier tensed and didn't move off immediately, hands trembling at his sides. He looked like he had something to say but he could not ignore a direct command from the General. Eventually, he nodded and backed away from the boy before storming away without another comment.

Ike turned back to his prisoner whom he still held in his chain. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"No," Soren replied. His voice was cold and aloof and slightly deeper than expected. "However, anyone in my place would say the same."

"I suppose."

Suddenly, the only sound became the rattle of the chain. Ike looked at the boy and he looked back but his gaze was softer now. Ike supposed he was thankful for the intervention.

"Let's go, then."

Ike lightly tugged the chain and Soren wrenched his boots out of the mud.


End file.
